Something Wrong
by The Thorman's Moth
Summary: Summery: Sherlock Holmes collapses at a crime scene from an illness he has tired to conceal from John Watson. Can John help Sherlock recover or will Sherlock let his illness consume him and drive everyone he cares about away.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Wrong. **

**Summery: Sherlock Holmes collapses at a crime scene from an illness he has tired to conceal from John Watson. Can John help Sherlock recover or will Sherlock let his illness consume him and drive everyone he cares about away.**

**Chatper One. **

John stood beside Sherlock his eyes flicking between the consulting detective and Anderson. He wasn't sure he had seen such a fearsome row between the two. It had all started when Anderson had mistakenly walked over some foot prints Sherlock was investigating outside the house. Anderson and Sherlock had then descended into a debate on if the evidence would have been valid and the one piece of evidence that would open the case wide open. John sighed looking down.

"Those footprints showed there were _two _assailants Anderson!" Sherlock bristled

"I don't see why it's so important! Jenkins took photographs!" Anderson snapped.

Sherlock growled and then took a step towards Anderson. The whole scene froze and John carefully inched his hand forward to rest on Sherlock's shoulder. The detective violently shook it off his grey/blue eyes fixed on the forensic scientist. John watched as his friends mouth became a thin line. It was never a good sign when that happened. It meant that Sherlock was about to go into a triad and then rip Anderson to little pieces and then wash it down with insults.

"Photographs? I needed to see them!" Sherlock began angrily

"Sherlock...maybe you should calm down" Greg chipped in his eyes weary.

"I will not calm down! Anderson is no better than a trained monkey!" Sherlock countered.

John let his eyes close as the words wash over him. Sherlock seriously had a death wish if he went insulting one of Greg's officers even if it was Anderson and that was expected for Sherlock to do. Greg about to say something to Sherlock when John's noticed the detective's pale skin turn an unhealthy grey color. His mouth was partially open and John could see the Detective's chest heaving with the effort to breath. John rushed forward and then put an arm around Sherlock's waist. Talk be damned John knew that Sherlock needed his help and that's exactly what he would do. Greg seemed to pick up on the detective's odd behavior. Only Anderson and a few of the other men seemed to not see the warning signs of a very serious situation.

"Sherlock? Are you alright? Can you take deep breaths for me?" John instructed in a calming tone.

"I don't ne-need to Jh-Jh-John" The detective gasped out scathingly

"I think you should listen to him Sherlock" Greg said.

John knew something serious was wrong when Greg started to rub Sherlock's back and the detective made no comment what so ever. The crime scene was now quiet all watching the scene unfold. Anderson took a step back his eyes were wide. John caught Sally in his peripheral vision. She seemed to be caught between shock and horror. Sherlock shrugged off both John and Greg and began to walk towards the street. Sherlock seemed to pause for a moment and then almost in slow motion he toppled to the floor. John stood there shocked for a moment. He was the first to recover from seeing the detective fall to the floor and he ran towards him. He was knelt by his side in seconds. The doctor in him kicked in and he rolled Sherlock onto his side and then placed a wrist to the detective's forehead. He seemed to be normal temperature. There was a slight flush to his cheeks now and he looked about as weak as a kitten.

"Sherlock? Can you hear me?" John asked

"John? What's going on?" Greg asked.

John looked up at the detective who was stood a few meters away. All he could do was open and close his mouth. He wasn't sure what was going on with Sherlock. There was no outward symptoms. John stroked his friends curls and then saw Sally approach them with caution. Anderson was hanging back his eyes were still wide and he looked as if he wanted to vomit. That was the last thing that John needed. Not with Sherlock so ill.

"I called an ambulance" Sally said nervously.

"Thank you" John muttered

Even to him his words sounded far away and distant. He looked at Sherlock and tried to find out what was wrong with the detective. It was odd that he would be so ill. However he supposed that a man like Sherlock Holmes would be good at concealing any ailments that he had. John found himself getting very angry at one Sherlock Holmes. His friend should have told him if he was suffering rather than keeping his mouth shut as he had done. John shivered as he thought about Sherlock feeling the need to conceal things like this from him. His thoughts were broken as he caught the distinct wail of sirens hit his ears. He looked down at Sherlock and then managed a weak smile.

"You'll be alright Sherlock. You have to be...please for me?" John asked

The paramedics rushed forward and were soon putting Sherlock onto a gurney and then began to wheel him towards the waiting ambulance. John and Greg approached the ambulance. They both wanted to go. John hoped that Greg would not mind him going if only one person could go with him. After about five minutes of Greg arguing with the paramedic John was trundled into the back of the ambulance. He vaguely recalled Greg saying that he would call Mycroft if he didn't already know. It was most likely that the man did know. He was the British Government after all and he would have caught at least something on the CCTV cameras that were dotted around the area. John snapped out of his daze as he noticed that the paramedic were fixing an echocardiograph to Sherlock. John looked at the reading that came off and then gasped. They were far too irregular. He hoped that it was nothing more than the aftershock of the collapse and not the reason. John sighed and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"His readings are terrible he looks terrible. Have you measured his blood pressure?" John asked.

"Yes sir we have. It's incredibly high. I'm concerned Mr. Holmes had a heart attack"

John heard what the woman said and then had to suppress a groan. He wanted what the woman had said to be false. That it wasn't true that Sherlock had any heart trouble. John would have recognized it in his friend. He was a doctor after all. He knew the symptoms of the most illnesses but then Sherlock had been more evasive recently and Mycroft was being even more annoying than usual. He hoped the Holmes brothers had not been keeping things like this from him. He didn't have long to dwell on the matter as the ambulance pulled into A&E at King's College and John was ushered into the waiting room to sit like a useless part. He glanced around him and noticed a few other people were sat waiting to hear more about their family member. A young woman came to sit next to him and then offered an almost consolatory pat on the back. John wanted to snap but Greg came into the room Mycroft Holmes beside him in a three piece suit as normal.

"Doctor Watson what happened to my brother?" Mycroft asked.

"I dunno. We were at the crime scene and he was arguing with Anderson about some footprints in the mud and he just tired to walk away but he collapsed." John murmured.

"That's not all is it?" Mycroft asked.

"No, the paramedic thought Sherlock might have had a heart attack. His ECG levels were concerning and his blood pressure was spiked. Has he ever collapsed before?" John asked

"No but he did complain he was feeling a bit warm in my office and rubbed at his chest a bit. I passed it off as Sherlock just being..." Greg began

"Sherlock?" John and Mycroft asked at the same time.

Greg nodded his head and then looked down ashamed. He then sat down next to John. Mycroft sat beside Greg and the three men all stared at the same bit floor wondering if they had missed other signs that Sherlock had been unwell and they had passed it up as one of the Detective's eccentricities. It wasn't a question they could answer with confidence. It was now a case of playing the waiting game to hear news on Sherlock.

**A/N: This is my first Sherlock fan-fiction. Please let me know if it was alright! Any suggestions to be made. What pairings you'd want to see. What ideas you'd like to see. Turn into a parentlock down the line? Anyways enough questions let me know what you think and sorry if any of it seems OOC and for Anderson's idiocy... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

John wasn't sure how long he had been sat in the waiting room but to him it felt like eternity. He was constantly jumpy and flinched every time the door opened. Greg and Mycroft were the constant companions but neither of them really spoke. They were too worried about Sherlock. After a further few minutes of waiting a female in blue scrubs and a harassed look came into the room. Her face was slightly grim but she pasted on a smile that John knew was to relax someone before some bad news was given. He had given the same smile to many soldiers in Afghanistan and it never boded well for anyone. He felt Greg shift his weight and from the corner of his eye John saw Mycroft straighten until he was almost poker straight.

"Family for Mr. Holmes?" The female asked.

"Yes" John, Mycroft and Greg said with different cadences

" I'm Nina Pickering, We've managed to stabilize his condition. However his echocardiograph results are more than concerning. I would like him to go for an x-ray and possibly an MRI" She spoke softly

At the words John closed his eyes. An x-ray usually meant they were very concerned with the heart and concerned that fluid could be gathering in the pleural space meaning heart failure. John watched as Mycroft got to his feet his eyes flashing with unrelenting anger. His mouth a thin line just as Sherlock's had been. John had never really noticed the similarity between the siblings until this point. Mycroft looked at the much shorter woman a tick in his cheek showing he was either about to explode or have the woman fired on the sport. Knowing Mycroft he would have her fired.

"Would you like to surmise what is wrong with my baby brother?" Mycroft asked.

"At this time I can't say what is wrong with him Mr. Holmes. He has a heart condition but how extensive that is I have no idea until he's treated" Nina bit back

"I see" Mycroft said stiffly.

"Can we see him?" John asked.

The woman nodded her head. John followed her and then Greg and Mycroft followed just behind. He could hear them murmuring to one another. John did not catch what they were saying but he was pretty sure it was nothing short of derogatory towards the hospital staff. Only John knew how difficult it could be to work in a hospital and how frustrating it was when process were slowed and a patient was left waiting. John took a deep breath and followed Nina to a small booth at the very end of accident and emergency. Sherlock lay placid and unmoving. His eyes showed nothing but an unrelenting pain. A cannula was fixed to his nose. A gentle but erratic beeping indicated Sherlock's pulse still had not settled. His dark curly hair was damp with sweat. His brow was furrowed and John could see that no pain killer had been administered. Probably for the best given Sherlock's past abuse of morphine and cocaine. Sherlock gave a pathetic moan andJohn rushed over and then clasped his hand over Sherlock's. Nina stood a little off to the side to watch them and to make sure Sherlock did not get stressed.

"I was so worried...I am still worried about you Sherlock" John murmured.

"I'm fine John" Sherlock murmured sleepily

"You're not. How long have you been hiding this?" John asked.

"John..." Sherlock murmured.

John felt Sherlock squeeze his hand so he let the matter drop. He did not want to cause Sherlock any further unnecessary distress. He ran his thumb over Sherlock's hand in a soothing motion. He could tell it was at least in part successful as the look of pain left Sherlock's face and his eyes fluttered shut. John was vaguely aware of Mycroft hovering over his shoulder looking at his weak and sick little brother. Now he was still John could see how thin and wasted Sherlock had become. Due to the echocardiograph equipment he could see every rib in Sherlock's chest and the extremely pasty complexion. John closed his eyes his breathing uneven as he tried to control tears over the extremely arrogant and brilliant detective who lay before him weaker than a toddler.

"Don't worry too much sir. We'll make him better and put him on a regimented diet to increase his weight as he's very underweight for a man of his height" Nina chipped in.

"How can you make him better? Look at him! He's..." John trailed off.

The sound of his raised voice had woken Sherlock who winced as he moved. John winced too and then tried to let go of his hand but Sherlock would not let go. The desperate look in Sherlock's eyes made him stop his movements completely.

"I didn't mean to wake you" John said softly.

"It's alright. I need to work anyway" Sherlock mumbled

"No" John spoke at once.

Sherlock scowled and tired to move but yelped as a bout of pain hit him. John pushed gently on Sherlock's shoulder so that he was laid down once more. He gave the detective a hard look. He wanted the man to stop being so stupid but John knew that Sherlock would not be able to live without any cases to do. He would go mad and that would mean the hospital would either burn down or it would have a chemical hazard. Mycroft looked down at his baby brother his eyes scanning over Sherlock in mere seconds. For a movement or two John was sure that he saw a flicker of worry pass the Iceman's face.

"Do as you're told Sherlock. I don't want to hear you've been running amuck. I must go. Do keep an eye on my brother Doctor Watson" Mycroft said a calm air in his voice.

John saw Mycroft ruffle his brother's hair in an affectionate way. John really wasn't sure if he should have seen that or not but made sure to offer no comment. Mycroft walked out his phone pressed to his ear in seconds. He was either stopping some diplomatic horror story or he was contacting the only other family member knew of and that was Violet Holmes Mycroft and Sherlock's mother. John sighed and then let his hand remained clasped over Sherlock's. It was obvious the man needed some form of comfort from the pain. As before it had an instant effect and Sherlock began to be almost sleeping. Their peace was briefly disrupted as Greg gave his goodbyes and gave Sherlock a similar warning to what Mycroft had done.

"I'll go and get x-ray prepped for you" Nina said cheerfully.

"No! I won't go!" Sherlock said through gritted teeth.

"Sherlock don't make it anymore difficult. Please go and get it ready Doctor" John said at once.

"No!" Sherlock grunted.

John heard the soft whoosh sound as Nina left. John stated hard at Sherlock and he was sure that he saw a hint of fear in the young man's eyes. He felt sorry for him but John knew that Sherlock being a petulant child would not help matters in the slightest. He watched as Sherlock shivered and felt his hand withdraw from his. John felt his heart sink and he tried his best not to let it show. He knew for a fact that Sherlock would pick up on that and he didn't want that in this stage of his illness.

"Sherlock you have to get the x-ray done alright? It's not hard..." John began

"I shan't do it John! I don't need it I am fine!" Sherlock hissed

"You're ill Sherlock, you could end up dying and I can't face loosing you to something which is completely and ut..." John began

"I'm scared John" Sherlock interrupted.

"Scared...you. You're scared?" John asked incredulously

Even in his state of illness Sherlock managed to muster up a glare and frowned heavily at John. John knew that Sherlock was no stranger to fear but this was child's play. It was something that even a toddler could do and Sherlock was most definitely old enough to cope with an x-ray. Sherlock closed his eyes his frame shaking. John felt guilty when he saw his friend shivering in fear. John reached out and then clasped Sherlock's hand again in a way of comforting the detective by some means.

"I'm scared due to what they'll tell me John! I can't be sick! My work is too important! You're too important to me" Sherlock spoke carefully.

He was left gasping and that left John to mull over the fact Sherlock had called him important. John gave Sherlock's hand a reassuring squeeze and he smiled warmly. He had to give Sherlock confidence to face this. He also wanted to let Sherlock know that h was behind him one hundred percent. He knew that the detective would never get better on his own. He neglected his body too much and he didn't care what happened as it was all transport to him.

"Sherlock, you are a man who faced Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran and god knows who and your scared of an x-ray? You'll be fine and I'll be with you every step of the way" John said making light of the situation.

He was glad to see that Sherlock did give a weak smile. That was until Nina came back and wheeled him out of the room with another nurse towards the x-ray room. John was left sitting in an empty space with Sherlock's words ringing in his ears. He sighed and then rubbed the back of his neck. He would deal with all these emotions and conflicting feelings when Sherlock was better. After half an hour Sherlock was wheeled back in asleep his body curled into a blanket. Nina threw another one over him and then gave a smile to John.

"We'll have the results in an hour" She told John.

"Thank you, I hope it wasn't much trouble?" John asked.

"Oh no. I found it amusing when he deduced everything about me" Nina said with sarcasm.

John chuckled lightly and said another thank you to Nina and then turned his attention to a sleeping Sherlock. This would be a long wait but at leas they would know what was wrong with him and he could be helped and cured.

**AN: ****That was terrible! You can tell me the truth. I was unsure of what to write so I kinda babbled. urrgh. Anyway let me know what you think and please do tell me if I have indeed made a terrible chapter. Also I settled for a bit of Johnlock :) hope it wasn't bad and again sorry for the OOCnes. I do try...**


End file.
